Multiplayer network games have become increasing popular. These games are played across a computer network, for example the Internet or World Wide Web, and permit a significant number of geographically dispersed and distant users to participate simultaneously in a single game. Participation in a game requires maintaining a game state for each participant. Since the game environment is dynamic, these games states include the ability of users to join the game, participate and leave the game. In addition, these games provide for interaction among the users within the gaming environment.
Traditionally, these interactions have been limited to predefined gaming actions, for example shooting, running, fighting and text messaging. A few network gaming systems have recently attempted to provide an element of voice communication among the game participants. The voice functionality facilitates conversations among the players, but the voice conversations are not game context based. For example, voice communication is used as a messaging mechanism among the players, replacing text messaging. Typically, voice messaging completely falls outside the scope and operation of the game and is user initiated independent of the game. In addition, although VoIP is used to facilitate these conversations, the use of VoIP has been very limited and restricted and fails to exploit the entire potential and functionality of VoIP.
Traditionally, VoIP has been primarily used as a telecommunications alternative to a standard Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN); however, VoIP technology possesses potential in a wide variety of other applications.
Therefore, the need exists for a system and method for utilizing the full extent of VoIP functionality to enhance the gaming experience among players. The VoIP would be imbedded in and integrated with the game and maintained by the game in conjunction with the game state, eliminating the need for independent and separate user initiation of voice communications. The voice data exchange would not be limited to conversations but would incorporate game based context to enhance the gaming experience.